Broken Promise
by Yvette1
Summary: Just a short prequel to a future fic. Rated T for drinking scenes. Read and review if you like . . .


This is just a little prequel to a future fic. I have 2 in the making/restructuring, but I just felt like putting something on in the meantime. So, here it goes. But first . . .

Disclaimer: Daffy Duck does not belong to me, he belongs to the folks at WB. Everyone else is mine. WB can't have them. So there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Broken Promise

"I promisthe."

"You _really_ promise?"

Daffy Duck sighed heavily. "Yesth Delilah, I _really_ promisthe. I'll be there."

The pretty dark brown-haired duck took a deep breath, then looked up at Daffy. "Okay, all right, I'll be there too then."

"Have faith in me huh?"

"Yeah. . ." She looked off to the side.

Daffy lifted the cuff of his new college jacket and looked at his watch. "Oh! Gotta run." He picked up his bookbag and began walking towards the parking lot.

Delilah turned, and started following him. "Remember . . ."

Delilah was cut off by Daffy's kiss.

He then pulled back and smiled.

Delilah sighed, trying to force back a smile.

Daffy smiled, then turned and continued walking towards the parking lot.

"6pm, be there!"

"I will!" Daffy shouted as he got into his black Chevy convertible.

Delilah folded her arms and leaned against a stone column outside her dorm. She sighed deeply and watched as Daffy pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh Daffy . . ."

After watching for a little while, she got off the column, and turned to go back to her dorm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Later on that evening, after her last class of the day, Delilah went back to her dorm, to get ready for her date with Daffy.

When she got in, she saw her answering machine light blinking. She dropped her bag onto the foot of her bed, and pressed the button on the machine.

"Hey Deli, its your friend, Callie, ya know, the one you never call anymore."

Delilah chucked. "Crazy Callie . . ."

"Well anyway, your parents are like, always bothering me as to what you're so absorbed in these days that you can't call them. Ya know they'll never admit they wonder that much, but yeah, they do. That big party at the mansion last month, just a reason to get you to come over. But yeah, give them a call, give ME a freakin call, let us know you're alive! Ha ha, bye!"

Beeeep!

"Hi Delilah, mom told me to call, so I called. In case you don't know, it's your sister Daphne. Like I said, mom told me to call. You don't have to call back if you don't want to. Really you don't. Bye."

Delilah rolled her eyes as she went to the bathroom to start running the shower. "Don't worry, I won't."

Beeeep!

"Hey babe! I didn't forget about tonight! I'll be there! Love ya!"

Delilah looked at the answering machine, her expression showing more concern and apprehension than joy. "You better be . . ."

Beeeep!

Delilah grabbed a towel, then went to the bathroom to shower.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

It was now 5:50pm. Delilah stood outside the Shermaine Restaurant, downtown L.A. She adjusted the thin straps on her red mini-dress, then glanced down at her watch. She sighed deeply, and looked around.

"C'mon Daff . . ."

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Across town, Daffy caught sight of a clock on the wall of his friend's dorm room. He hadn't realized he'd been hanging out with his three best friends for so long.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!"

"For what?" asked a tan mouse, after taking a sip of his juice.

"Come on Ned, you know, his date with little miss 'my-parents-are-rich-and-I-get-everything' Delilah." Said another one of the guys, a goose.

"Oh boy," said the other guy in the room, a duck. "Daff, you really gotta stop lettin' that girl get to ya. She's draggin ya down."

"Yeah man, Jason is right." Agreed Ned. "If you always jump when she says jump, she'll have you whipped in no time."

"Yeah dude, whipped." Agreed the goose, as Jason made a whipping sound.

All the guys laughed.

"Oh come on guysth, Delilah isthn't like that." Said Daffy. "She'sth justht . . . ya know, more high maintenance than the girlsth you're usthed to."

"Ech, high maintenance girls." Jason turned to Daffy. "Let me guess, she gave you an ultimatum, right? Either you come tonight, or you're through. Am I right?"

Daffy reluctantly answered. "Well, pretty much, yeah . . . ."

"Ah hah! I knew it!" exclaimed Ned as he jumped up and pointed at Daffy. He turned to the goose. "Tell 'im Marvin!"

"You've gotta stand up to her dude, and let her know who's boss and stuff." Marvin said, sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah dude, you rush over there tonight, and you're whipped for sure." Jason agreed.

"Come to the lounge with us. Then tomorrow, you go tell her you didn't come cos a guys gotta do, what a guys gotta do."

Daffy glanced at Ned and shook his head. "I don't know guysth . . . "

Jason sat up. "Daff, come on, you can't let her hold you down."

Daffy sighed deeply, looked at the clock, and thought for a moment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

It was now 8pm.

Delilah was awakened from deep thought by the sensation of something wet on the back of her hand. She looked down at her hand, then up at the sky. She felt the wet sensation run down her cheek, and put her hand up to her face. She sniffled and wiped away the tears that escaped as she fought the rest back. Delilah took one last glance around, then got off the bench outside the restaurant, and made her way to the parking lot.

As she drove down the freeway, she felt herself losing the battle of holding back her tears. She soon got an idea, and took the next exit.

Delilah slowed down as she passed the Colonel's Bar & Lounge. She peered into the windows and saw Daffy inside, laughing and drinking with his friends. Her eyes narrowed in anger, and she shook her head. "Why you . . ." She then slammed on the gas, and sped off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Back at her dorm, Delilah collapsed on her bed, buried her head in her hands, and gave into tears. She'd been putting up with Daffy's immaturity for a little over 4 years now. It was cute at first, but quickly grew into an annoying, frustrating habit. The missed dates, the drunk calls at all hours of the morning . . . now she'd had enough.

Delilah finally lifted her head, and sat up on her bed. She wiped her eyes, and looked across the bed into the mirror. Sighing deeply, she got up, and walked over to her dresser. She tied up her hair, then walked over to her desk. Delilah looked over the black and white sketches of different outfits, then at her suitcase sitting in the corner of the room.

She took a deep breath. "It's time."

It was around 11pm when Delilah threw the last of her belongings into the trunk of her Land Rover, and closed it. She took one last look at the college and sighed deeply. She was going to miss it, but knew she couldn't stay. Delilah then got into the driver's seat, started up the SUV, and drove off. There was one stop she had to make before she left for good.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

In the Colonel's Bar & Lounge, Daffy and his buddies sat back in the lounge area drinking beer and joking around.

Just then, they heard the lounge door creak open just a little wider.

They all looked up, and soon stopped laughing.

Daffy's eyes widened slightly.

There, Delilah stood, now changed into jeans, sandals, and a red tube top.

"Delilah?"

Delilah took a deep breath, then walked up to Daffy, and dropped something in his hand.

Daffy looked down and noticed it was the bracelet he'd given her a little over a year ago. He looked back up at her.

Delilah didn't say a word, she just stared into his eyes for the last time, then turned around, and walked out.

"Okay, what just happened?" asked Marvin.

Reality finally hit him. Daffy lept up from his seat. "Delilah, wait!!"

Outside, Daffy caught Delilah just as she reached the Land Rover.

"Delilah! Delilah! Wait!"

Delilah turned around.

"What, what are you doing?" Daffy asked, out of breath.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to the art school I've been wanting to go to for some time now."

"But I thought you said you were gonna stay and get your art degree here . . ."

"It's not called an art degree its . . ." Delilah sighed out of frustration. "Forget it. Look Daffy, I'm tired of it. I told you, this was it. I meant it. This time, I mean it."

"Come on Delilah, you're overreacting . . ."

"Overreacting?! After dealing with this crap for so many years, I'm overreacting? No Daffy, you just need to grow up! I'm tired of being stood up, and the drunk calls in the middle of the night, and all the rest of the stupid things you do."

"But what about the good times?"

"They are very few, and so far in between. It's just not worth it. Not anymore."

"Come on babe, if you just . . ."

"No Daffy, that's it. No more 'one-more-times', I'm through. We're, through." She swallowed a lump in her throat; saying those words hurt more than she expected.

Daffy didn't know what else to say.

"Goodbye Daffy."

Delilah then turned away, got into the SUV, and shut the door. She started it up and drove off.

Daffy watched as she drove off, and felt a pang of sadness. His stomach was queasy, but he couldn't quite figure out if it was the liquor or the fact that he just lost Delilah.

Delilah looked at Daffy through the rear view mirror for a moment, then back at the road. She sighed, quivering towards the end. Delilah shook her head, then turned on the radio and raised the volume as high up as she could take it, turned onto the highway, and sped off.

In the day  
In the night  
Say it right  
Say it all  
You either got it  
Or you don't  
You either stand or you fall  
When your will is broken  
When it slips from your hand  
When there's no time for joking  
There's a hole in the plan

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me

I can't say that I'm not lost and at fault  
I can't say that I don't love the light and the dark  
I can't say that I don't know that I am alive  
And all of what I feel I could show  
You tonight you tonight

Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me  
No you don't mean nothing at all to me  
But you got what it takes to set me free  
Oh you could mean everything to me

From my hands I could give you  
Something that I made  
From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid  
From my body I could show you a place God knows  
You should know the space is holy  
Do you really want to go?

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Well there it was. Hope you liked it. I know introducing his friends was a little confusing, but if you're not clear on it, Ned tan mouse, Jason duck, and Marvin goose.

Yeah, I know "Say It Right" is a fairly new song (copyright Nelly Furtado), and it wasn't around when this story happened, and a lot of the lyrics don't fit the story, but the chorus & beat are perfect. So there. Lol, don't mind me . . .


End file.
